Fire RedLeaf Green Nuzlocke Giovanni's Sons
by TheReinhardProject
Summary: Ashton gets teleported into the world of Pokemon, where he meets the strongest trainers from Kanto and Johto, who help him on his way to becoming the champion, all while abiding by Nuzlocke rules.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! My name is Sandro, and I actually already wrote the first four chapters of this story years ago. Now, with my improved writing skills, I want to remake and continue it, while also working on my own book. This Pokemon fanfiction, together with "Red's apprentice", and "8 Elements" may be the perfect side-project. Without further ado, let's begin. If you wanna read the original, here is a link. s/11237228/1/Pokemon-Firered-Leafgreen-Nuzlock-IGiovannis-sonsI**

Like every day, our young protagonist strolled down that oh so familiar dirt road, leading from inside town, where his school was located, all the way to his home. Red roof shingles appeared between lush, green treetops. A familiar sight. Ashton slowed his pace, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

A normal day. Like any other. Too normal. Nobody had congratulated him. Not surprising, very little people actually knew today marked his 16th birthday. He didn't even tell his closest friends.

It just didn't seem right. All that attention he'd get. Even if Misty and Rocko would've loved to throw him a party. Ashton sighed, finally reaching his front yard. Inside the house was quiet. As always. His mother was at work.

He went to grab the door handle and let himself in, but it didn't budge. Locked. She forgot again. Of course.

Fine. He'd just wait here until she got back. Which wouldn't be too long, Ashton concluded while checking the time on his phone, her shift should already be over.

Suddenly, a drop appeared on screen. The boy, eyebrow raised, went to wipe it away, when another one followed. Drops of water began pouring down on him. Ashton's gaze wandered upwards. Of course.

Grey clouds covered a previously blue sky. It had to rain now. He pressed himself closer to the front door, hoping to escape the downfall. It wouldn't hurt texting his mom to hurry the hell up, he decided.

Before he could, though, a noise made him perk up. Sounded like a cat. Meows seemed to come from behind a corner. Ashton shrugged, shoving his mobile phone back into a random pocket, before going to investigate. Their concrete driveway led downwards into a ditch, right beside one of the house's walls. Inset in said wall was a metal door, leading to the basement.

Again, that noise, coming from inside. That's when Ashton noticed the door creaking open. Right before the downfall really got going, he slipped inside, slamming the door shut with a loud thud.

He took a deep breath, hand feeling along the wall to find a light switch. Ha, got it. Lights flicked on, dousing their dark basement in warm orange.

Ashton shielded bright grey eyes – some may even say they were a dull silver colour. Once they had adjusted, he finally inspected his surroundings, interrupted by a loud meow.

Moonshine. Now he remembered, Moonshine broke in again this morning. Right after his mom went to work. Ashton didn't have the heart, or patience, to catch her and kick her out.

The black cat chirped at him, hopping off her windowsill, before rubbing her fluffy cheeks against his ankles. Ashton rolled his eyes.

He bent down to give her a pat, knowing his mom would be furious. She hated all animals. He never got why. Though, her hostility never kept that little black street cat by his feet from stopping by and getting pets.

Damn. It's been years since he's last visited the basement. They kept all the stuff they didn't need in here. Boxes and crates, shelves and displays filled with old cables, tools, jewellery, art by unknown artists and the like littered every last corner.

Grey eyes wandered across the mess, finally stopping on a cardboard box with 'Ashton' in big, bold letters on it. Must've been his old childhood toys. He stepped closer, throwing a glance inside. Some old dolls, action figures, some toy cars, and even a Gameboy Colour in red. Yup, he loved playing Pokemon on the old thing. Thinking about it now, he was obsessed with those games.

He collected vinyl figures, plushies, even the first couple Manga issues once Ashton could actually read well enough. He sighed. Embarrassing. Getting so into a kid's game.

Ashton shrugged, finally deciding not to bother with that old stuff, and ascending up those stairs leading into the living room, Moonshine right behind him. The black cat jumped onto the mantle of their fireplace as soon as Ashton had turned on the lights, sniffing the family picture, before laying down to clean her paws.

The boy threw a glance towards that picture, immediately averting his tired gaze. That picture. It always seemed odd to him. Probably because his dad wasn't on it. Not that he really cared. Why would he?

His dad couldn't even be bothered to leave any photos of himself behind. Ashton's existent, and his mother's fading memories, were the only proof he was even real. Though, he had a feeling somebody else was missing.

A roll of thunder went along with flickering lights. Great. Now the power was dropping in and out. Ashton threw himself on the couch, eyes shut, listening to giant raindrops hitting the roof.

Lights flickered again.

On.

Off.

On.

He didn't care. It didn't matter. He was close to drifting off anyway.

Another clap of thunder.

Off.

On.

Off.

Soon, those lights remained off, and his world plummeted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - How did I get here?

"Wha-" a tiny noise escaped shaky lips. Grey eyes fluttered open, dilated in fear. He was frozen in place, laying on the ground, a thick layer of soft, wet grass underneath him.

"What happened?" he pressed a trembling hand against his forehead, skin icy. A shudder tore through him, eyes frantically darting around, searching for a source of light. Nothing. Only darkness.

Ashton sighed, struggling to sit up, his shirt stiff, like it'd gotten damp at one point, and froze solid right afterwards. An icy breeze made leaves rustle and branches creak.

Wasn't he inside just a second ago? Yeah, he was in his living room, dozing off.

"Umbreon" Ashton's head snapped around, squinting, trying to spot whatever had made that strange noise. He was about to jump up and back off, thinking he angered a wild animal, or stumbled across some dangerous hermit living in the forest.

That's when he saw it. Blue rings glowing, coming closer slowly, moving with cat-like elegance. "Umbr" a purr left the creature, and it stared up at Ashton with sharp eyes.

"Moonshine?" the name slipped past his lips before he knew it. Yeah. Must've been her. That little stray cat coming by his house every now and then. Wait. What's a cat? Ugh, his head hurt.

"Umbreon" the creature squeaked, jumping onto Ashton's lap before he could move away, warm paws kneading at his thighs, cheek rubbing against his shirt, comforting.

"How'd you get here?" he asked, voice raspy, like he'd been asleep for a long time, a hand reaching over to mindlessly pet Moonshine.

Finally, his eyes had adjusted, picking up the gentle moonlight illuminating a dark forest. Bushes and tree trunks surrounded the two. "Oh fuck" Ashton nudged Moonshine off his lap, before getting up.

Legs like noodles, hands trembling, the boy supported himself on a branch. "I can't remember… anything" he mumbled to himself, watching Moonshine. Where did he say he was before he got here? He was home.

Right. Home. He needed to get there, but… how. If he had a phone, he could call somebody to pick him up. Who though? Where even was he? Where would he try to go, anyway?

Memories slowly faded. His address? He didn't remember. How did his house even look like? How old was he? His name… A- A- Aaron? No. André? Ashley? Ash. Yeah. That's right.

"Umbre" a cry snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whipped around just to see Moonshine sprinting off.

"Wait" he yelled. That creature was all he had, the only thing he recognized in this weird place. He couldn't let her leave.

So, Ash chased after her, following blue, glowing rings through a dark forest. Branches and leaves brushed past him, scratching up bare arms and legs, hitting him in the face.

Despite the burns of frigid air on pale skin, Ash tumbled along, vision blurry, mind foggy. Thorns lapping at his pants, roughing up his sneakers.

After minutes of running, the glowing circles finally stopped, and Ash came to a sloppy halt, stumbling forward, chest heaving. He slumped against a tree, glaring at the black creature.

"What the hell?" he breathed, gaze slowly wandering up. "Don't run away lik-" Ash stopped, eyes wide.

Moonshine nodded towards the town beneath them, covered in fog, a lake just behind it. She wagged her fluffy tail, before striding down that small hill they'd found themselves on.

Ash threw a nervous look around, before finally letting out a breath, and following the creature.

His sneakers sunk into ankle deep mud, grass swaying in the breeze. He'd finally caught up with his companion, strolling through an empty city, right by her side. Some of those old brick houses scattered about the place had light shining through their windows.

No wonder. Must've been either real late at night or real early. Shit, he didn't even know what time it was. What day it was. Again, Ash grabbed at his forehead, a dull pain throbbing inside the brunette's head.

"What on earth happened to me?" he mumbled, his attention soon grabbed by Moonshine.

She nudged his leg, then headed off towards a building right outside town. It stood on the end of a dirt path, looking so modern and out of place. Just a grey square brick in the middle of nowhere, with reinforced windows and metal doors.

Moonshine sat in front of said door, pawing at it, while Ash begrudgingly followed. Not like he had any other choice. He stopped, then shrugged. "Now what?" the brunette asked his companion, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Umbreon" she pawed at the door again, glaring back at him.

"What? I can't just knock like it's nothin', are you crazy? It's like, the middle of the night" he scolded, but Moonshine wouldn't move, her gaze getting firmer.

"Fine. You bossy fuck" Ash groaned, raising his hand to pound against the metal, before he waited. And waited. And waited.

"See, told you" Ash was ready to walk away, frustration laced into his voice.

At least until the door opened with a creak, letting light flood out, hitting Ash's back. He snapped around, his eyes widening at the vaguely familiar face of a middle aged man, brown hair looking shaggy, his white lab coat a wrinkly mess.

"Ah, Ethan, I didn't expect you so early" he began, but stopped once he'd put on his glasses, tired eyes filled with surprise. "Sorry" he scratched his neck meekly, smiling. "You're not who I expected. What can I do for you, young man?"

Ash only stared, mouth agape. Why does he seem so familiar? Ash knew this dude. He just did. No idea how, or why. The guy didn't know him, apparently, so why was he so sure they'd been close sometime in the past.

"So, well, uh" Ash said, voice quiet. "I kinda got lost, and-"

"Umbreon" he got cut off by Moonshine, rubbing her cheek against the guy's ankles. That man raised an eyebrow, bending down to scratch the creature's fluffy head.

"You have an Umbreon. A shiny one at that" his voice cracked, trying to hide his child-like excitement at seeing his… cat? No.

Umbreon. An Umbreon. Has she always been a Pokemon? Or… where was he? What was this place?

"Are you okey?" the man looked up, just to see Ash falling over, collapsing on the ground.

* * *

Knocking echoed through an empty, dark laboratory. "Lyra, darling, could you get the door? I have my, uh, hands full" a familiar voice yelled from the back room.

"Right away, Professor" a door opened, letting light flood into the main room.

Somebody entered, making her way over to answer that knock. A woman. Long, brown hair, wearing a white lab coat, bow in her hair. She stopped, smiling wide, swinging the front door open.

"Ethan, we've been wait-" she choked, dark, almond eyes, wide open. Lyra stepped back, letting the newcomer slip inside like a shadow.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would show up here" her eyes followed him with every step he took, never daring to let the visitor out of sight.

"Not like I have a choice" he grunted, voice gravely.

Gloved fingers pushed a strand of bright, red hair from his face, revealing the young man's eyes. One silver as metal, one black as ink.

"Glad you're here, Silver" Lyra gave a shaky smile, sincerity written all over her innocent face.

The redhead sighed, letting himself drop onto a chair. Only then, Lyra noticed the shadow by his side. A weasel, red feathers sticking from its head, sharp eyes glared at her. "Oh, let me get you a coffee" Lyra chirped, before scurrying off to the back room.

"Forget about that, bring him a shot of Vodka" both Silver and Lyra perked up. A dark figure stared them down, looming by the still open door, arms crossed. "He's way less of an asshole when he's drunk" he stepped closer, stripping from his leather jacket.

"He's not wrong" Silver commented, voice monotonous, giving a shrug.

Before the newcomer could sit down to greet his old friend, two arms wrapped around his neck. "Ethan" Lyra yelled, almost tackling him and falling to the floor, taking Ethan with her.

He just about kept them standing, one arm squeezing the girl's waist, before they parted, Lyra's smile bright and cheery.

"Hey, who said you could start the party without me?" loud steps and a booming voice let everyone know of the woman with spikey, blue hair charging through the door, wrapping one arm around Lyra, the other around Ethan.

She had to stand on her tip toes to reach either of them, which prompted a laugh from the brunette. "Hey, shorty. How are you?" Lyra finally let go of Ethan to hug the other woman, lifting her off the floor.

"Don't tell me you've missed me?" the woman mocked, unable to hide the wide, dopey smile on her face.

The reunion was interrupted by a car engine roaring right outside the door, obnoxious headlights blinding the four through a window. All heads turned when steps started approaching.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else" the blue haired woman commented.

"About that… well" Lyra began, but she was cut off by a tall, blond man barging in.

"Yo, Elm, what the fuck?" he yelled, taking off his sunglasses. He threw a disinterested look at Ethan, then the blue haired woman, then Silver, and finally Lyra. "You're his assistant, eh? Where is the coot?"

"Right here, right here" the middle aged man from before finally appeared, papers flying out of the binder he was holding. "We had an emergency, my apologies" he stopped before the group, eyeing everyone.

"Somebody is still missing" he scratched his chin, when finally, noises from above caught his attention.

He smiled, watching a giant bird land in front of his laboratory, it's blue feathers glistening in pale moonlight, like they were made from ice. On top of its back sat two figures.

A tall, skinny woman, brown hair spilling down to almost reach the small of her back, a fluffy fur coat keeping her protected from the cold, and a short person, blond hair slipping out from underneath a straw hat.

"We're here" the tall woman chirped. She hopped off the Articuno, helping her friend down, before running towards the group.

"Finally" Professor Elm sighed, shaking his head. "Blue, would you please, uh…" he pointed at the blue bird with shaky hands.

"Not flaunt your legendries all over the place?" the blond man finished his sentence, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No offence, Green, but if you can pull up in this village with your S600 Lambo-Ferrari I can show off Freezer" she retorted, getting all up in his face, her smile just as smug.

"Hey" the blond accompanying Blue raised their hand, earning a couple 'hi's and 'hey, Yellow's back from the others, who soon broke out in aimless catching up and or bickering.

Elm watched with a pained, helpless look on his face and beads of cold sweat on his brow. Ethan noticed the professor's nervous demeanour, and placed a hand on his back. "Everyone, shut the fuck up" he yelled, and the room went dead silent.

"Professor, why did you call us here?" he then asked once all eyes were on him.

"Well, first of all, Blue. Please, I know Freezer hates small spaces, but…" Elm began.

"I get it" Blue raised her hand, before fishing a Pokeball out of her coat, catching the bird inside. Articuno let out a crow of disapproval, glaring at his trainer, before disappearing into an icy bolt of light, being sucked inside his purple capsule-home.

"Please, lock the door" Elm ushered them all deeper inside the building as soon as he'd made sure Yellow closed the door properly.

"What on earth did you call us here for, Elm?" Green complained, letting himself fall onto a chair across from Silver, making it slide backwards, before propping his feet up on the table top.

A sigh escaped Elm. "Please, sit down" he gestured towards the empty chairs, waiting for everyone to take a seat. Once they did, he nodded towards the blue haired woman. "Kris. Would you explain?"

Kris raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean about Team Rocket?" her eyes drifted towards the crowd. "They're back"

Her nonchalant tone made the professor deflate. "Please, take this more seriously"

"Hold up. Come again? Team Rocket is what?" Ethan spoke up.

Kris turned towards him, giving a shrug. "We found gang signs here and there. Some people reported getting' robbed by thugs in uniform" she explained

"That's what you called us here for? We all got a life, Elm, we don't have time to deal with thugs, man" Green got up, prompting Ethan to grab his arm and pull him down.

"Hold your Horseas, Oak" he glanced up to Elm, hands shaking, nervously toying with his lab coat.

"It's more serious than you think, Green" Elm started, swallowing. "Listen, sorry for calling you all here, but I seriously worry about all of you. Team Rocket has stolen Pokemon from within their trainer's Pokeballs. It would be a disaster if that happened to your legendries"

Green scoffed, leaning back in his seat. "You could've just texted us, old man" the blond commented lazily.

"No, Green, please. We need to take care of this. We're the only ones who can" Elm argued, taking his glasses off.

"No disrespect, Elm, but why can't the police take care of this?" Blue spoke, leaning over the table. "Team Rocket is a joke. We can keep an eye out if you want, but I don't see any reason for us to-"

"Somebody died, Blue" Elm blurted out, earning a concerned look from the others.

"Is that true?" Yellow turned to Kris.

The blue haired woman scratched her head. "Well, some of my guys found a body, and witnesses said they saw somebody with a red R on their chest run away from the crime scene" she explained. "I don't buy any of that, though. Why'd Team Rocket want people to know they're coming back? Why'd they let themselves be seen?"

"It's to spread fear" all eyes were on Silver as soon as he spoke up. He leaned forwards, not daring to meet anyone's glares. "There's no way those shitheads only got back together now" he continued. "Probably been recruiting people and collecting money for years, and now they're ready to strike"

A stunned silence dragged through the room.

"Right, sure. That's ridiculous" Green spat out a laugh.

"No, no, I think he's got a point there" Kris argued. "They probably assume they're hot shit now, if everything happened like Silver thinks, but they're still terrible trainers, and they suck at doing crimes. My department and I can handle it"

"I agree with that" Green smirked. "Besides, if they really got back together, they would've gotten a new leader" his green eyes darted to Silver.

"What you looking at me for, huh?" the redhead jumped up.

"Just saying, you're Giovanni's son" Green shrugged, that smug smile never faltering.

"How about you shut your fucking mouth, bastard" Silver almost knocked the table over, about to punch Green in the face, when Lyra wrapped her arms around his to keep him put.

"Why would Silver tell us all of this if he was the new leader? Why would he even be here now, huh?" she growled at Green, who only shrugged.

"Deception" he sneered.

"Bullshit" Ethan raised his voice. "Silver isn't even close to smart enough to deceive anyone"

"Exactly" Sliver agreed, before his eyes narrowed at the brunette. "Wait, what did you just say you little shit?"

A loud thud echoed through the laboratory, followed by a whine. Everyone went silent, exchanging confused glances.

"Looks like our visitor is awake" Elm sighed.

"Should I go see him?" Lyra asked, but the professor raised a hand.

"No, I'll go. Please, Lyra, bring our guests some coffee" he excused himself, before heading towards the back room.

* * *

Ash had landed on his stomach, forehead pressed against tiled floor. He let out a whine, joints cracking once he tried to push himself up.

"Are you okey?" Ash jumped, silver eyes snapping towards where the voice was coming from. A brunette man stood at the door, worried look on his aged face. Wait, he remembered. That guy from before.

"Sure, I think" Ash shrugged, trying to pull himself up on the table right next to him. The man rushed towards the boy, grabbing his arm to help him up.

A groan escaped quivering lips, and Ash slapped the man away, a fire in his eyes. He backed off, pressing himself against a wall. "Where did you take me" the teenager's gaze darted across that strange, unfamiliar room he'd found himself in.

"You're in my laboratory. Please, remain calm" the man raised a hand, dark eyes gentle, pity laced into his expression. "You were unconscious, so I carried you inside. We were about to call an ambulance, but things came up" he tried to explain, a stutter in his voice.

"What?" Ash shook his head, teeth clenched. That dull, throbbing headache again. "Where's Moonshine?"

"The Umbreon?" the other asked. He scratched the back of his head, shoulders raised awkwardly. "I lost track of it. Sorry"

"Hey, what's taking you so long, Elm?" another man stuck his head through the door. He must've been around 22-23, brown hair covering half his face. "Who's that?" Ethan asked, eyes on the teenager.

"That's, uh" Elm tried to explain.

"Ash" the teenager spat. "Who the hell are you?"

"Huh. Ethan" Ethan smirked, looking Ash over. He stepped closer, hand outstretched. Ash glared at the stranger, eyes wide, like a scared, cornered Houndour.

Finally, a hesitant hand came up to shake the brunette's.

"You remind me of somebody" Ethan let out a laugh, pulling Ash towards him, wrapping a hand around his shoulders. "You want some coffee?"

Ash didn't put up any resistance while being guided outside. Ethan seemed familiar. His name alone brought up memories long forgotten. Feelings buried under years of time passed.

Still, though, it didn't matter how hard he tried, nothing concrete came to mind.

Where had he met the guy before?

"Who is that?" Ash stopped once six sets of eyes landed on him. A blue haired woman leaned against the table, legs crossed. "That a new employee, Elm?" she asked, a suspicious look on her face.

Elm replied, but Ash stopped listening. All those people. The straw hat girl, the blond guy, the brunette woman, the girl with a bow in her hair, and that redhead. Especially that redhead.

He knew them. All of them.

"Kid. Hey kid" the girl with blue hair snapped her fingers in front of his face. Ash tossed his head left and right, glaring down at her.

"I hear you" he scoffed.

"Ah, an attitude. I like it" she laughed. "Where did you come from?"

Ash hesitated. "I don't know"

"How can you not know?" the brunette spoke up. "Why are you, like, here?"

A grunt left the boy's lips. He told his story, as briefly as he could, admitting how he didn't remember anything about himself.

"Nothing?" the blue haired woman, who'd introduced herself as Kris, asked.

"Nothin'" Ash affirmed. Elm placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at Ethan.

"I will let the boy live here for as long as he needs to, though, I think I'll need your and Kristal's help finding his parents" he asked, earning a laugh from Green.

"You're just gonna help him like that? Well, guess you won't need us for this" he got up from his seat, though Ethan pushed him back onto his chair.

"You ain't leaving until we sort this" he growled, teeth bare.

"What the- what made you think you can tell me what to do?" Green retaliated, slapping the brunette's hand away.

Ethan grabbed the other man's shirt collar. "You better shut your-"

"Umbreon" a cry interrupted the two.

"Moonshine" Ash jumped towards his companion. She just stood there, right before them, like she'd always been there. "Where were you?" the boy crouched down, scratching her chin.

"An Umbreon?" the blond man pushed Ethan away, a genuine spark of excitement in his eyes. "I haven't seen one of those in ages" he commented.

"Eeveelutions have gotten rare ever since…" Blue continued, a sombre look on her pretty face.

"Yeah, all of his Pokemon have become rare. People are going insane over them, catching them to almost extinction, even the breeders can't keep up" Yellow sighed.

"Enough of that. The real question is" Green kneeled down, hand reaching towards the Umbreon. "What's she got around her neck?"

Moonshine stared up at Green, then turned to Ash. She did have some sort of paper sticking out from under pitch black chest fur, attached to her neck with a ribbon.

Her owner scratched his chin. "I don't know" he definitely didn't put that there. Then again, not like he'd really remember. "Let me see" Ash carefully untied that ribbon, letting a scroll fall into Green's hand.

"Let's see" he unfolded it, green eyes narrowing at black ink on yellowing paper. "Geeze this is hard to read. My Pidgeot could write better than that"

"What does it say though?" Blue glanced over one of his shoulders, Elm over the other.

"It says… uh…

Greetings, challenger

Today, your very own adventure will begin. I have personally chosen 800 young Pokemon trainers to compete for my favour. You will become champion of your region of choice, and anything you desire could be yours

If you're skilled, of course. Should you fail, or disobey any of my rules, you will perish and all you have achieved will be forgotten.

Now, the rule:

You may not catch any Pokemon, aside from the first on any given route.

You must give every Pokemon caught a Nickname.

You may not use potions, antidotes, etc. in battle.

You must prevent your Pokemon from fainting. They will not be healed by revives or the like.

You cannot tell anyone about your challenge. They might feel sorry for you and let you win battles.

Once your entire team faints, you have failed.

Go forth and strive for greatness, young Ashton. I expect the first badge in a week.

Sincerely

M.

That's weird" Green raised an eyebrow.

Kris let out a laugh, leaning against the blond, who simply shrugged her off, a disgusted look on his face. "Why would anyone think this is a funny joke?" he asked.

"What if it's not a joke?" professor Elm raised a finger.

"Please professor. How would anyone 'prevent his Pokemon from being healed', or whatever?" Ethan snatched the role away from Green, slapping his palm with it.

"It might be a joke" Blue interjected. "It probably is, but… what if not?" she brought up.

"That's morbid" Lyra clung to Kris' arm.

"It is. Why would anyone even do this? No prove, no motive. So, there's no reason to believe it's serious. Occam's razor and all" Kris argued.

"Because it's simpler to assume somebody caught his Pokemon, put a note on it, without Ash noticing just to scare the shit outta him?" Ethan told her.

"You just said there's no way whoever made that could prevent his team from getting healed" the blue haired woman glared his way.

"I didn't say there was no way" Ethan countered.

"Either way" professor Elm finally chimed in, interrupting their argument. "Kris, you should help Ash find a way back home and reunite him with his parents. They must be worried sick about him. Until he gets there, though, he should do as the letter says and start his Gym challenge. We don't know what might happen if he doesn't"

Kris, after a second of thinking, nodded, before wrapping an arm around Ash. "We'll help you" she smiled, but the brunette shrugged her off. He grabbed the roll of paper away from Ethan, shoving it in the pocket of his pants.

"Don't bother, I don't need help" he growled. "Moonshine" Ash called for his Umbreon, while heading for the door.

"Are you crazy? It's 1 in the morning. You can't run around outside" Ethan stopped him. "Just take our help, dipstick, you'll need it" he added, making the brunette's ears turn red, brows furrowed, fists clenched.

"Who says you're not gonna fuck me over? Take advantage of me. Who says you're not the guy who wrote that letter?" he mumbled.

"Why would we-" Ethan was interrupted by a chair sliding across the floor.

The redhead, who'd not said a word until now, got to their feet, palms pressed against the table. "Are we done here?" he barked, voice icy.

Ash snapped around, grey eyes wide. That guy. He knew him. More so than he knew the others. Despite the redhead's demeanour, he felt drawn to him.

Felt like this guy was gonna bring him closer to finding his home.

"No, Silver. We haven't decided on what to do next" Elm tried to calm him.

"I hate to admit it, but fire crotch's got a point. We all have responsibilities, and we can't spend all day talking about a non-issue like team Rocket" Green told him.

"You can handle those guys by yourself, even if they have some new tricks and all" Blue agreed, ready to leave with the others, making professor Elm more exasperated by the minute.

"You- I- at least fly over to Cherry Grove to get a room for tonight. I don't want you getting lost this late at night" he pleaded.

Green and Blue threw glanced at each other, before nodding. "Okey. Take care of yourself, old guy" the brunette waved goodbye.

Yellow followed them out. Lyra and Kris offered to help the professor clean up, but he declined.

Once only Ethan and Silver were left, Ethan insisting on walking the redhead out, Elm stopped them. "I have some news for you" he said, voice quivering.

Silver was about to walk out, but Ethan grabbed his arm and stopped him. The redhead jerked away, slipping from his grasp, before snapping around. "What?"

"It's about your father" the professor stuttered, taking a step back.

Silver's eyes narrowed, filling with pure, cold hatred. "Why the fuck should I care?"

Ash perked up at the tone, trying to hide away behind the professor. That voice. The yelling. Those eyes. So familiar. Memories came back, crashing down on him. Only for a second.

"We have reason to assume he's still alive, Silver. Doesn't that seem relevant to you?" a stutter in his voice, Elm motioned towards a chair.

"No way. That weakling killed himself years ago. Spare me your-" again, the redhead slapped Ethan's hand away.

"Dude, if he's alive, we have to take care of him" the brunette glared at him.

"Exactly. He might have gone back to team Rocket and-" Elm was interrupted.

"No. There's no fucking way. Even if he was alive" Silver growled. "That asshole wouldn't crawl back to team Rocket, no way"

"Please, consider-" loud ringing cut Elm off. He fished his phone from the pocket of his pants, staring at the screen. "Who would call at this hour?" Elm raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't show a number either"

He finally picked up after the third ring, while Ethan listened in. "Elm here, how may I help you?"

"Leave the house" a distorted voice snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" the professor asked.

"Leave, now. Get away as far as you can" Elm glanced up at Ethan.

"What did they say? Who was it?" the brunette wanted to know, but Elm only stared at his phone's display.

"He hung up" he shrugged, before throwing a look towards the door. "We should leave"

The professor stepped past Ethan and Silver, to head out. Ethan let out a sigh, motioning for Ash to come along, before following Elm.

* * *

Fire swallowed the earth whole. Pieces of glass shot through a thick wall of smoke like tiny bullets, scratching Ash's bare arms, piercing his skin. The impact had knocked him off his feet, and all he could do was cower in a ditch, cool earth pressed against his heated face.

He was gonna die here. Tears squeezed past closed eyelids, rolling down pale cheeks. He'd never see his friends again. His mother. Snippets of the life he was ripped out of flashed inside his head, though they were gone as soon as cold waves of fear washed over him.

Ash would die, before his adventure had even started.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where do I go?

"Get up, Ashton" a voice called out from the distance, words lost, drowned out by a vortex of fire, and the blood in his ears.

He'd been covered by a layer of dirt, shielding him from hungry flames, while he lay there, curled up, face against the ground. His name didn't register, tears rolling down Ash's cheeks.

A pain in his arms finally made the boy snap around, reddened eyes widening at the sight before him. Strong hands pulled Ash to his feet, wrapping around his waist to keep his legs from caving under the weight.

Two black eyes stared back at him, looking him up and down. "You're not hurt, are you?" that rough, icy voice again. Ash blinked, trying to see through a layer of smoke, to no avail.

The stranger's face was covered by a mask, white and blue against a red cloak. His huge frame towered over Ash, strong arms nudging him forward. Ash wanted to resist, but he was too weak, with his limbs feeling like cooked spaghetti.

He let the stranger guide him, raising an arm protectively in front of his face. Trying to combat the black smoke obscuring his sight and filling his lungs, forcing a slew of coughs out of him.

After what felt like hours, cold night air finally hit his face. Staining pale cheeks red. Soothing the ache in his throat. Ash fell to the ground, hands trembling.

"Are you injured?" that icy voice again, speaking to him.

"It's fine" Ash snapped, rubbing his sore neck.

"Ash" a call form the distance made him perk up. The professor stood beside an ambulance car, his hunched frame surrounded by puffs of smoke. Ash groaned, throwing one last glance over his shoulder to offer his obligatory thanks to the stranger.

The stranger, though, was gone. Leaving behind only the lingering sound of his voice in Ash's mind. What a weirdo.

Ash struggled to get to his feet. He brushed some dirt off his clothes, before strolling over to the professor.

Ethan and Silver were right by his side, Ethan grabbing a blanket from the open back of the ambulance, handing it to Ash.

"You okey, kid?" he asked, but Ash only raised a hand, declining the blanket.

"Everything's fine. No big deal" he shrugged, voice drowned out by sirens. A big, red truck came rushing down the road. It screeched to a halt not far away from them, men and women in red coats jumping out.

Firefighters, huh? Ash watched them, curiosity on his face. At least he remembered what those were.

In an instant, the firefighters had pulled sets of red and white Pokeballs from their belts, unchaining whatever was inside.

Flashes of blue light zipped through dancing flames and inky smoke. Beasts appeared out of nowhere. One looking like an alligator, blue in colour, letting out a mighty cry. Another towered over the rest, its body snakelike, covered in blue scales. Yet another wore a crown on its head, formed like a shell of sorts, skin pink.

All of them, trainers by their side, dashed towards what was left of professor Elm's laboratory, trying to extinguish the roaring blaze.

"My poor Pokemon" professor Elm watched, a pained expression on his face.

"Didn't you keep most of them in the pc?" Ethan spoke up, though shut his mouth the second professor Elm met his eyes.

After a second of hesitation, he looked away and replied. "Most of them"

Silence passed between them. Minutes went by. A sudden mumble left Ethan's lips. "Who would've done this?"

"Team Rocket" came Silver's response, without missing a beat.

"As if" Ethan scoffed. "Team Rocket is evil, but they're not this competent. They couldn't afford an explosive. How would they have even detonated that thing?"

"Could they have used a helicopter? They had these, didn't they?" Elm brought up.

"I don't know" Ethan shrugged. "Still doesn't seem right. Why would they target you, of all people?"

"Intimidation. Lot of people know Elm, news are gonna be all over this" Silver replied.

"Or, they knew we were here, and wanted to get rid of us all" Ethan speculated.

The professor hesitated for a second, before shooting the redhead a worried look. "Do you think they'll return to" he swallowed. "You know, finish the job once they realize I didn't die?"

Silver let out a tiny laugh, eyebrows raised. "Possibly"

"Don't worry" Ethan sat down on the back of the ambulance car. "We'll make sure they won't hurt you"

That made the professor easy up a little, at least, his shoulders relaxing. "But who's going to make sure you don't get hurt?"

Ethan was about to respond, but a voice cut him off. "Excuse me" he snapped around staring up at a man in police uniform.

The guy seemed about 40, his sharp, blue eyes glaring down at the group. Silver seemed to try and hide in the shadows, though those icy blues pierced right through him.

"Who of you is mister Kamon?" the cop asked, and Ash, without thinking, spoke up.

"That's me-" he was cut off by Silver.

"That'd be me" the redhead stepped forward, his eyes briefly brushing Ash before focusing back on the cop.

The cop's gaze flicked between Ash and Silver, and he scratched his neck in confusion. "Mister Silver Kamon" he added.

Silver sighed. "What do you want?"

"Ah, I should've known" a smile cut across the guy's face. "The similarities are right there for everyone to see, aren't they?" he laughed.

Almost liked he'd made a joke to an old friend, a joke only him and Silver would understand. Though, by the sour look on the redhead's face, he didn't think it was funny. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked again.

"Oh, right, how rude of me. My name is Nagisa Matsuru" the other took a step forwards, prompting professor Elm to stand in between him and Silver, almost protectively.

"Listen, whatever he did, surely, we can discuss this at a later time, can we not?" the professor advocated, though, to no avail.

"As I was saying" the cop continued. "You're related to a certain Giovanni Kamon, aren't you, Silver?"

"I don't like where this is going" Ethan leaned over, whispering towards Ash. Though, the boy didn't pay attention. Giovanni. He'd heard that name before.

"Either way. We have reason to assume Team Rocket is responsible for" Matsuru motioned towards the rising flames.

Silver scoffed, a deadly look in his eyes. "What do I have to do with it? I didn't do nothin', you piece of-"

"Silver!" professor Elm cut him off. "He can have you arrested if you don't watch your mouth" he pressed through his teeth.

"So? I ain't scared of that clown. I haven't had contact with anyone from Team Rocket for a decade" the redhead spat.

His words only got a sneer out of Matsuru. "There's no need for the hostility, Mister Kamon, I simply want to ask a question regarding your history-"

He was cut off by somebody yelling in the distance. "Hey boss, look at this" probably one of the other cops, trying to get his attention.

Matsuru clicked his tongue. "Well, seems like we need to do this another time" he tugged at his hat, as a type of goodbye, before heading off.

"Fucking asshole pigs" Silver mumbled, just loud enough for the professor to hear.

"Now, now, he only wanted to ask about Team Rocket, maybe you should tell him what you know, they'd be able to find whoever did that sooner" his reasoning fell on death ears, only earning a scoff from the redhead.

A sudden noise behind the group caught their attention. Rustling leaves from a near bush made Ethan and Silver perk up, each of them grabbing a Pokeball from their belts like it's nothing but muscle memory. They stared, eyes sharp, waiting with shallow breaths.

"Calm down, it's just us" a familiar voice accompanied the figures emerging from the forest.

Kris raised her hands, drawing a sigh from Ethan. "Oh, right" he put the Pokeball away, letting himself fall back on the ambulance car. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We wanted to see what happened" Lyra yelled, voice, usually so gentle, now cracking with every shift of pitch. "Are you all okey?"

"We're fine. It's just" the professor threw a saddened look towards his life's achievements. Everything he had worked on since he was a young man, set ablaze.

"Who did that?" Blue glared, pointing towards the wreckage. "Let me guess. Team Rocket?" she almost joked, her voice taking on a higher pitch.

"Possibly" Ethan shrugged. "Who cares who did it? We need to know where to go now, where are we gonna take the professor?"

"Don't worry about me, Ethan" professor Elm raised a hand to put on the man's shoulder, but Ethan just shrugged him off.

"I won't let Team Rocket get the satisfaction of killing you, if you want it or not" he pushed himself up, his sharp gaze tracking down Green.

"You have a laboratory. They'll never suspect us there. We will set up camp for at least a couple days, and try to find whoever did this" he punched his palm, ready to just get out of here.

"What?" Green sneered. "Great idea, Hibiki. Go to the region Team Rocket probably has it's hideout in. No way. How about you just fuck off to Unova if you're scared"

"You idiot, that's the point. They won't suspect us in Kanto of all places. We're going there, end of discussion" Ethan growled, hands twitching.

"Ha!" the blond crossed his arms, a sudden panic passing his emerald greens. "You think I want that to happen to my place? No way"

"They won't do that if they don't know-" before Ethan could argue back, his gestures getting more exasperated with every line, Silver swooped in, hand on Green's throat faster than the blond could possibly react, pinning him against a tree.

"Listen here, asshole" the redhead growled, earning nothing but an amused sneer from the other. "You're gonna shut your mouth and take us to your place, or I'll fucking slit your throat"

Green laughed. "Keep spitting empty words, kid. You can do nothin' but talk" his smile was wiped off the second Silver tightened his grip, cutting Green's airflow off.

The blond grasped at the arm keeping him suspended, killing Silver with his gaze.

"Please don't- hurt him" Yellow tugged at Silver's coat, trying to get his attention, big, amber eyes looking up at the redhead.

Silver's eyebrows furrowed, not taking his gaze off Green, who struggled, trying to kick and punch back.

"We're takin' Elm to his place" he finally sighed, stepping back, letting the blond fall to his knees.

"Good" Ethan got up. "Let's take the route over Tohjo falls" he decided, then walked off.

* * *

Ashes and smoke hid the group well enough to let them travel through that small village without anyone finding them. They'd reached a river shore, gusts of cold night air making Ash shiver.

He'd tagged along, not knowing what else to do.

Arms wrapped around himself, Ash glared at the ground, hoping nobody would notice him. No such luck, though. Silver had thrown Ethan a Pokeball, and the man was just done summoning a huge, alligator-like beast from it, when his honey coloured eyes met Ash's grey ones.

"You're coming with us" Ethan decided.

"Fine" Ash sighed. "Not like I have anything else to do"

"Good" the older man nodded towards Silver. "You're going with him" he said, watching Silver unleash a red, carp-like snake from a Pokeball.

Ash's eyes widened. That thing was towering over him. No way he was getting on there with that crazy redhead.

"Get going, then" Silver growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder, before scaling the carp snake, sitting down on what seemed like its neck. If it had a neck. Ash didn't know, he just got here.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time" Ethan reached out. Offering Ash some help. The boy hesitated, glaring at Ethan's hand for a second, before finally taking it into his own, and letting the man help him up.

As soon as Ash had swung one leg over the huge creature beneath him, they were off. "Hold on" Silver growled over his shoulder, and Ash did just that, grabbing at the water-dragon's fins like his life depended on it, eyes cast to the blackened water below.

Swimming ahead were professor Elm and Ethan on the alligator-like beast.

Everyone else followed Ethan's lead on similar looking Pokemon, making their way along a small river, cold night air staining their cheeks red. Ash's gaze finally drifted to the sky. He could still see puffs of smoke.

A shiver ran through his body. That strange feeling of emptiness wouldn't leave him, not since he'd snapped out of his daze. Who were those people? What did they want from him? Nobody did nice things for nothing. That Ethan guy, especially.

Before he could make any speculations, the ground was pulled away under his feet. At some point, they had entered a cave, filled with steam from the bottom of a giant waterfall.

The water beast had lifted its snake-like body up high, before taking a leap and landing at the top. Ash was frozen, hugging the Pokemon's back while they left the cave behind, and approached a city.

Lights from inside quaint little houses guided the way, until they'd reached the shore.

Silver hopped off, landing on his feet with no issue, staring up at Ash with crossed arms. "Come down"

"You come down" Ash snapped back, still not letting go.

Silver smirked. "If you want" a scoff escaped him before he grabbed a Pokeball, and, with a flash of blue light, recaptured his Pokemon.

Ash was left flying with nothing to grasp, so he fell to the ground, face first.

He broke out into a coughing fit, spitting out sand, wiping his bloodied lip. "Ass face" he growled at Silver, who simply shrugged and walked off, following the others.

* * *

"Wow" Kris leaned back in her chair, blue eyes darting across the place. "I didn't know your lab was that big" she admitted, while the professor flipped through some stacks of paper lying about.

"Yeah" Green smirked, before slamming a hand down on the paper professor Elm was inspecting. "That's my research, do your own, old coot"

"Sorry" the older man backed off, an apologetic smile on his face. "Either way, we are probably safe here for now" he sighed, taking a seat beside Kris. They'd finally gotten where they wanted to go, taking refuge inside a building much like professor Elm's lab, just way bigger with fancier machinery.

"Let's figure out what to do next" Kris pushed herself out of her chair, almost making it fly backwards.

"After a good night's sleep" Blue sighed, grabbing Kris' arm, before dragging her off. "I'll see if Daliah has some beds we could use. Night guys" she waved, before leaving, taking Yellow and Lyra with her.

"And where are we supposed to sleep?" Ethan complained when a pillow hit him in the head.

"There, get comfy" Green sneered, holding a bunch of blankets, dropping them in front of Ethan.

Gross. He probably used a bunch of them for all sorts of experiments.

"Oh well, thanks son" the professor gave him a small smile, only making Green scoff.

"Night" the boy growled, disappearing through a door probably leading to his house, attached to the lab.

"He used to be such a well behaved young man" Elm picked up a blanket, staring after Green. "Wonder what happened?"

"Who cares, he's an asshole" Ethan spat, throwing a blanket over his shoulder and searching for a good spot.

He plopped down behind a table, and Ash didn't know any better than to do the same, hesitantly wrapping himself up in sheets only a couple steps away from the older man.

Eyes wide open, Ash lay there, staring at the ceiling. This wasn't real, right? Once he fell asleep, everything would go to normal, right?

"Hey" a hushed voice made him look over at Ethan, who smiled back. "You okey?"

"Sure" Ash shrugged, focusing his gaze back on anything but the older man. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a scowl.

"I would guess because somebody wants to kill you" Ethan offered, face deadpanned.

"Oh really?" came back sarcastically.

"Listen" the older man sat up. "It's best you go on your journey as soon as possible. I'll give you a map and directions to the nearest gym, so make sure you-"

"I don't need your help" Ash snapped. "You've done enough. I'll be fine" the boy rolled over, back facing the other.

Ethan offered a smile. "Sure you will" he mumbled to himself, before laying back down and wriggling to try and get comfortable.

"Night guys" he muttered before exhaustion finally overtook Ash, dousings his world in black.

* * *

Red. Fire. Flames. Two figures, standing atop a cliff. "You're not serious" the shorter one yelled, outlines blurry. His voice, gravelly, deep. Ethan.

"You don't get it, I have to" the taller one spat. His voice high pitched, icy, with a slight accent. Silver. "I already lost everyone. He's gonna pay for what he did"

A flash of dark. The image turned vivid. A dark-haired man stood on top of a snow-covered hill. Surrounding him, rocks. Smooth, grey rocks.

The man opened his black eyes, and suddenly, letters appeared on the rocks.

Names. They were names. Simple names. None you would give a child. They must've belonged to animals. Pets. Pokemon.

The rocks. They were gravestones.

* * *

Light flooded through closed eyelids. A dream? Must've been. Ash stretched his arms, rolling around until his face was pressed against the pillow. How late was it?

As soon as he heard footsteps approach, Ash froze.

"Are you sure you want to spend your money this way. I mean, I know you want to help, but he told you he could do it alone. Many children go on their journey by th-" professor Elm argued, but Ethan cut him off.

"Those kids aren't in that big a danger. Besides, they usually have an idea where and who they are" the other growled, taking a seat.

Ash let out a deep sigh. Now he for sure wouldn't fall back asleep with these loud-asses talking. He sat up, glaring at Ethan with half-lidded eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" the older man mocked, before placing a sandwich on a plate and a cup of tea on the table. "Made breakfast" he said.

Ash raised an eyebrow. He slowly got up and stared at the food. "Really?"

"You need to have a full stomach if you wanna make it to Veridian today" the older man smiled. "Eat"

Ash hesitated. "Okey" he grabbed the plate and took a bite out of what was on it. Not terrible. Not what he would usually eat. He was sure, even if there was no way he'd know.

"After you're done, you should take a shower. You look like fuck" Ethan tapped his cheek, making Ash touch his own, a clump of black char rubbing off on his fingers.

"Alright" the boy sighed, taking another couple bites, before heading off.

"Bathroom's through that door, second left, right down the hallway" Ethan directed, and Ash disappeared through a door, entering what he thought to be Green's private home.

He strolled along an ordinary hallway when suddenly, the phone on the wall started ringing. Ash hurried along, but couldn't escape hearing the mailbox go off.

"Green Oak here. Leave your message" it said.

"Green, get over here. We need you this instant. A" a female voice spoke before a slew of beeping ended her message.

A. Must've been her initial. Ash shook his head. No time for that. It was none of his business. Now, where was this bathroom? Here it is.

Once Ash had cleaned the grime off him, shaved his face, and put on some new clothes Ethan had borrowed him, he was off.

* * *

Cosy morning sun shone down on the boy, warming his pale skin once he stepped out the door. He eagerly inhaled the familiar scent of mowed lawns and salt from the sea.

"Morning, Ashton" professor Elm shouted, waving from the distance. "Come here"

Ash sighed, but strolled over to professor Elm, a tiny smile on his face. "Morning old man" he greeted.

"How are you doing?" professor Elm smiled back, trying to pick up some small talk.

Ash just shrugged, following wherever the other was headed.

"Well" a quiet, nervous laugh escape professor Elm. "Since your Pokemon… isn't here, because of me, most likely, I wanted to give you a present" he said, then averted his gaze. "It's not a replacement, but you need a partner for this challenge, so" he sighed, before reaching in the pocket of his lab coat, and pulled out three Pokeballs.

Each one red on the bottom, and translucent on top. "These are the only low-level Pokemon I still had in the pc. You can choose one"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I guess I have to" he shrugged, then threw a glance at each one of the Pokeballs.

One held a small fire lizard, the other a turtle, and the third a bud-like dinosaur. "Which one's the strongest?" Ash asked, watching the older man's face drop.

"Each one has strengths and weaknesses, and they all have the potential to be amazing" he lectured.

"Charmander's the strongest" somewhere in the distance, Silver's voice shouted.

"Be quiet, you rascal, or I'll have you arrested" professor Elm yelled back.

The two almost got a laugh out of Ash. At least, before the older man's curious gaze pierced him once again. "Which one?"

Ash let out a nervous scoff. "I guess, Charmander, or whatever?" he was about to take the Pokeball, when movement in the other's lab coat caught his attention.

"Oh, that again" professor Elm sighed, before pulling out another Pokeball.

"What's with that one?" Ash tried to get a look at it.

"Nothing" professor Elm tried to hide it. Though, the second he answered Ash, a bolt of yellow lightning zipped through the air, and before them appeared a mouse, fur an electric yellow.

Black eyes stared up at them, before the Pokemon leaned over lazily, sniffing at Ash's foot.

"Who is that?" the boy asked, eyes wide. The mouse did look sorta cute, but would it be strong?

"Well, this" the other tried to bend down to pick up the mouse, but only got hit by a spark. Snapping back, he pulled his hand away, throwing Pokemon a deadly glare.

"A Pikachu. A very stubborn Pikachu who hates his Pokeball" he said.

Ash, after that little display of power, was convinced. He wanted a Pikachu.

"I'll take it" he reached out, waiting for professor Elm to hand him the Pokeball, but the other only raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he hesitated. "If you really want it"

"Sure, whatever" Ash didn't know what he was doing. This one was his best bet. Pikachu seemed ready for a fight. Pikachu might know what to do.

Finally, professor Elm caved. "Okey, but take care of him. He's got some good genes, if you don't act with caution, he might become too strong to handle" he scolded, before nodding towards the bag he carried in his other hand. "This is anything you will need. Some potions, some Pokeballs, some food for you and spare clothes"

He handed everything over, and Ash lazily tossed the bag over his shoulders. This really wasn't necessary.

"Oh, and here" then, professor Elm pulled out a small, red device from his coat's pocket. "This is a DexPorter. You can call us with this, Ethan, Silver and I put our numbers into it" with every word he spoke, Ash's face turned a deeper shade of pink. This must've been expensive. "Oh, and you can look up any Pokemon you come across. There's also a map and an mp3-player, and Green took a photo of the letter you received, so if you lose it, you'll-"

"Thank you" Ash interrupted, snatched the device out of professor Elm's hand, and ran off, leaving the old man confused.

"Uh- see you. Make sure you call" he yelled, waving, but Ash didn't care. He just needed to finally leave.

Didn't know why but somehow... he felt like a burden. Ash finally came to a stand after a minute of running. He panted, shoving the DexPorter into the pocket of his pants, then took a look around.

Tall grass, at least past his ankles, coated the path before him. Left and right, trees. Too dense to navigate properly.

He sighed, then threw a glare down at the mouse, who took his time following, nose high, walking on his tiptoes. What an arrogant little shit.

"I think" Ash spoke up, earning a lazy look from the Pikachu. "I'll call you Vincent"


End file.
